Datei:Roar Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Roar by Katy Perry is featured in A Katy or A Gaga, the fourth episode of Season Five. It is sung by the New Directions and Pamela Lansbury with solos from Dani, Elliott, Kitty, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, and Unique. Sue threatens the Glee Club once again, suspending everyone because of their costumes. Will and Sue's war continues but Will is sure that it's another war that he will win again and that she should be ready for their "roar." The band begins the music, Sue suspending the band as well. The New Directions sing and confront Sue in their costumes and chases her out as they progress with the performance throughout the hallways of McKinley. In the auditorium, the New Directions recreate Katy Perry's Roar video, the stage recreated into a jungle and the New Directions complete with costumes worn in the jungle. Will and Penny watch the Glee Club sing, dance and swing on vines across the stage. Back in New York, the Pamela Lansbury New York band surrounds the loft with their mics as they sing while Dani also plays guitar. The scene intersects between New York and Ohio as both sides perform and swing. Marley enters the auditorium and waves at a surprised Jake on stage in Ohio as Bree joins Marley. The final performance comes to an end with Will and Penny applauding. LYRICS: Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing so I fell for everything Sam with New Directions: You held me down but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Already brushing off the dust Unique with Sam and New Directions: You hear my voice you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Kitty with Tina and New Directions: You held me down but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Get ready cause I've had enough I see it all I see it now Tina with New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger the fighter Dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar Unique with Kitty New Directions: Louder louder than a lion Cause I am a champion Unique with New Directions (With Kitty): And you're gonna (hear me roar) Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tina and Unique with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tina and Unique with New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar Rachel: Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes Rachel and Dani: I went from zero to my own hero Elliott with Pamela Lansbury: You held me down (Rachel: Oh) but I got up (Rachel: Oh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Santana with Dani and Pamela Lansbury: You held me down but I got up (Elliott: Oh yeah) Get ready cause (with Elliott: I've had enough) I see it all I see it now Elliott and Rachel: I got the eye of the tiger Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: The fighter (Elliott: Oh yeah!) Dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion (Elliott: Oh!) And you're gonna hear me roar Elliott with Rachel and Pamela Lansbury: Louder louder than a lion Cause I am a champion (Dani: Yeah!) And you're gonna hear me roar New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Yeah yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Elliott and Dani with Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna hear me roar New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Hey) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Elliott and Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar Santana with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Roar roar roar roar roar Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel and Tina with New Directions: (Dani and Rachel: Tiger) the fighter Dancing through the fire (Dani: Dancing through the fire) Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar Dani: Oh louder Elliott with Rachel and Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: Louder louder than a lion Cause I am a champion And you're gonna (with Dani: hear me roar) Rachel, Santana and Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Yeah) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Yeah yeah) Rachel and Elliott with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar Rachel, Santana and Tina with New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Whoa oh oh) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh yeah) Rachel, Elliott, Unique, and Tina with Pamela Lansbury and New Directions: You're gonna hear me roar Kategorie:Videos